


Scattered Flowers

by 1zUrU_K4mUkUra



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stalking, Suicide mention and attempt, forgot to mention but uh, idk they just didnt end the world yet, implied kamunami, implied/referenced trauma, kamukoma - Freeform, mentions of self harm, non despair au kind of???, please forgive my awkwardness this is my first fic here, references of underaged sex (teruteru is in this. what else do I need to say)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1zUrU_K4mUkUra/pseuds/1zUrU_K4mUkUra
Summary: I stepped up onto the rail, taking in the sight of the city beneath me. My nose stung from the cool morning air, and my fingers were practically covered in little icicles. I can’t deny the fact that it was pretty. However, things can be beautiful at its core and still be boring. Take roses, for example. They are known as the staple of romance and elegance. Despite their alluring appearance, they still grow like any other weed. It’s best to snip the issue from the bud. That is what I hoped to achieve with this final action.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki (implied), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Komahina Luvv](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788548) by [DollFace_Mimsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollFace_Mimsi/pseuds/DollFace_Mimsi). 



> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this. I stumbled across a fic by another user, and I liked the premise, so I decided to take a little bit of inspiration from it. It's still a lot different, though!  
> Before we get into this, I want to say again that there are heavy mentions of suicide attempts and self-harm. If things like this trigger you, please do not read this fic! Step away from the computer, phone, or whatever you're reading this on, go get a cup of water or warm tea, and take care of yourself. Your well-being is important to me, even though I probably have never met you!

There was truly no way for me to explain the way my mind has worked ever since I’ve undergone those tests. Since I was no longer the happy, generic boy by the name of Hajime Hinata. I guess the word I’d use would be cold. Like I was a blizzard and the people who surrounded me were those unfortunate enough to be caught in it. There was no shelter, no fire to keep them warm.   
It’s not like I cared, either. The only person I had grown attached to, Chiaki Nanami...She is no longer with us. It’s all my fault that she died. If I hadn’t been so careless with my words, maybe she’d still be alive. Maybe we would be able to do the thing she wished for with her last breath. Maybe I wouldn’t be at the school rooftop, carefully pulling off my shoes and neatly placing them next to the guard-rail.  
Life had begun to bore me. I find nothing entertaining. How can I, when I’m good at everything? Mathematicians lose interest in math. Philosophers lose interest in philosophy. I happen to be one losing interest in this case, but the difference is I can’t just find a new passion. Chiaki was what made this uninteresting life worth living, and she sacrificed herself for me. For that, I’m truly sorry. I only pray she’ll forgive me for throwing away my life when she gave up hers for me.

I stepped up onto the rail, taking in the sight of the city beneath me. My nose stung from the cool morning air, and my fingers were practically covered in little icicles. I can’t deny the fact that it was pretty. However, things can be beautiful at its core and still be boring. Take roses, for example. They are known as the staple of romance and elegance. Despite their alluring appearance, they still grow like any other weed. It’s best to snip the issue from the bud. That is what I hoped to achieve with this final action.  
My heartbeat began to quicken. Odd, isn’t it? You’d think that I was truly scared for my life. I wasn’t though. It was the natural human reaction to danger, regardless of whether or not you welcomed said danger. Even if you yearned for it. I hadn’t realized until now that my eyes were shut, and when they opened again, I took notice of a mass of people all grouped together near the base of the school. I hoped that if I was early enough, nobody would try to stop me, but it seems I spent too much time monologuing.  
I inhaled sharply, then closed my eyes again, this time as hard as I could. After…? Well, I did exactly what you’d expect. I jumped.  
As I made my way towards the ground, it felt as though time had ceased. If there was an afterlife, I’d see her again. If there wasn’t, then this was worth nothing. All flames flicker out eventually, and it appears my time had come. I found myself doing something I hadn’t done in a long time.  
I smiled.  
And as if on cue, my descent ended. Then, everything went black.


	2. Prelude to The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s destroy the academy. After that, the world.”

Everyone looked around, each equally anxious. Who was this mysterious student about to step off the roof? Why were they doing it? Unfortunately, I knew all too well. Along with Hope’s Peak’s scientist who used him as their lab rat.  
The boy I admired, the boy I put all of my efforts into following around and learning everything about him was about to end it all. Originally, it was because of his talent. He was the ultimate hope, how was I not supposed to adore him from the first sight? Of course, however, as I learned more and more about him, I realized I was truly, from the bottom of my heart, in love with him. Not just his array of talents anymore. Bold of me to say, considering he doesn’t even know my name, but I know for a fact that he’s the one.  
Everything from his dull yet captivating eyes, to the mess of silky, black hair that flows from his head like a waterfall of tar, and his voice that feels like a dozen crows pecking your eyes out with every word...He was perfect. When I think of him, I have to restrain myself. My body feels hot, I sweat, and my heart pounds faster than possible to imagine. Many have told me this is because I am afraid of him, which may be true, but the feeling I get when I’m behind a corner listening to that voice is too exhilarating to be fear. Too intoxicating.

And here he was.  
Throwing himself off a roof.

I’ll admit that I was devastated. Tears were falling down my face for the first time in a long while. I felt disgusting. The second he took that graceful step, I realized with horror that I was truly plunged into despair. All of the hope I had for the future had been stripped away from me as I heard screaming coming from the fellow students around me. He was dead. Izuru Kamukura had killed himself right in front of me, and I wasn’t even able to spew all of my feelings out to him…  
Or so I thought.  
As I stood there, sobbing grossly, I heard an eruption of shock. He had a pulse! Someone near me immediately called an ambulance. I rushed to where he was, falling to my knees and moving to hold him in my arms. His eyes were like little slits in his perfect, handsome face, but you could still see the flicker of life in them. I had gathered by now that he was unconscious, but I still pulled him into an embrace. Perhaps this was my ultimate luck at work.

.: p o v s w i t c h :.

I remember nothing else. All I know is that I hit the ground, blacked out, and woke up here. Where is ‘here?’ you may ask. Well, truth be told, I don’t necessarily know either. It’s definitely a hospital, but that’s the only thing I know for sure. Well, that, and I knew for sure that my entire body ached like never before. It felt like all of the bones in my body were slowly detaching themselves from one another.  
I turned my head to investigate the hospital room, and noticed that there was something out of the ordinary. A bouquet of flowers, tied up neatly. Red and black roses, to be specific. I caught myself admiring them for a moment before I hesitantly reached out my hand to pick up the note lying next to it. It was white cardstock paper, and the words were in very neat cursive. Odd.  
It read:

‘Dear Kamukura-Kun,  
Hello. I understand you haven’t been feeling the best, obviously, and you were comatose for around a week. I left you these flowers in an attempt to cheer you up a little bit. I know you probably think they’re boring, but I saw the colors and they reminded me of your beautiful hair and eyes. I’ll visit you the day you wake up.  
-Nagito Komaeda, your no-longer-secret admirer.’

I stared at the note for a moment. I suppose this clears up who would leave random gifts and full-on romantic poems in my locker. This was...actually a bit interesting. I was quite excited to meet this “Nagito Komaeda.” The name sounds vaguely familiar, but I can’t figure out why. Perhaps we talked when I was still Hajime? Nonetheless, I was intrigued. As if the world could read my thoughts, a nurse walked into my room.  
“Hello, Izuru. I’m glad you’re awake.” She simply said, looking me up and down for a moment. “I’m not sure when you woke up, but are you in a state to have visitors? You have a friend who’s been spending all of his time here in case you wake up. Ko-may-ah-day, I think? I can get you some food when I send him in.” I looked at the window, trying my hardest to hide any expression related to confusion or shock. Truthfully, I was surprised that he would be so invested in someone else’s health.  
“I’m not hungry. Tell him to come here, then leave us.” I muttered, as blunt as I could. Well, I was really hungry, but I wouldn’t tell her that. I was much more focused on learning the identity of “Nagito.” The nurse sneered at my comment, then left the room. She returned a few minutes later with someone else.  
He was around my height, if not a few inches taller, and he looked to be around my age. I noticed he was in a Hope’s Peak Academy uniform, which was odd if you looked at the time. It was 1:00 pm, so school was still in session. I shrugged it off and turned my gaze to his face. He had eyes the color of mold, with a rosy, pale complexion. His hair was fluffy and messy, and from a distance, it almost looked matted. The color was hard to describe. It appeared as if his hair was originally the color of red clay soil, but all of the pigment was drained from the top and worked its way down. Despite all of these conventionally gross features, he was rather attractive. He had a handsome, angular face. His entire body was rather skinny, but then again, so was I. Especially after only “eating” liquid food through a feeding tube for a week.  
The nurse let him walk in, then closed the door behind her with a scowl. Seems as if that one comment changed her entire mood. The boy, who I assume to be Nagito, walked and sat down in the chair next to my hospital bed. When he was so close, I noticed that he was sweating bullets. When we made eye contact, he laughed awkwardly and held his shoulders as if trying to hold himself back.  
I simply cleared my throat. He snapped out of the apparent trance he was in, and nearly fell out of his chair. “A-ah! My bad. My name is Nagito Komaeda, super highschool level lucky student. It’s truly a pleasure to finally talk to you, Kamukura-Kun. I’ve been...admiring you for a while now.” He said, apparently unsure as to what he was supposed to say. I was hoping I could respond, but he just kept going. “Not that you have to talk to me, that was presumptuous. I’m sorry. After all, the ultimate hope shouldn’t be forced into a conversation with someone like me…”  
My eyes scanned over his slim figure again. I’m not sure what the deal is with him, but he’s definitely not boring. Not yet, anyways. I held out my hand for him to shake, and when he did, his hands felt weird. “...sticky.” I didn’t even mean to say that out loud, but I did. He immediately pulled them away and started apologizing profusely. I snickered a little bit. I didn’t realize I did I noticed him staring at me, eyes practically sparkling.  
I felt my cheeks heat up a little bit. What is going on with me today? Something about him… It’s different. I turned back to the window. “Whatever, forget it. Were you the one who left me those weird letters?” I grumbled, a lot quieter than intended. He just laughed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Is what the immediate follow up was. I took his reaction as a definite yes. 

“Are you feeling well? I knew your parents couldn’t afford a hospital trip as severe as this, so I put in as much money as I could for you to get top-quality care.” I was about to mumble nothing but a ‘thanks’, but then I realized exactly what he said. I snapped my head back in his direction, genuinely confused. “What?” He laughed in response again. “Ah, you see, my luck got me 30 million dollars from a lottery ticket a few years back, but it’s really just been collecting dust. I don’t feel the need to make any large purchases.” He shrugged this statement off as he said it like it was no big deal.  
“How much did this cost you?” I hissed, genuinely irritated he’d spend a lot on me before we’d ever met. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, it was only around 700,000, not counting the ambulance trip. So, it’s no big deal.” Despite my usual emotionless demeanor, this really pissed me off. “How in the world am I going to be able to pay you back for this?!” I spat, venom lacing every word. He seemed genuinely confused. “Pay me back?” He said, as if he didn’t expect anything in return for this outrageous act.  
I pinched my nose bridge, entirely done with this guy. “Yes, pay you back. Did you think I was going to let you do something like this without reciprocating anything?” He sat in silence for a moment. Then, he spoke. “There’s no need, Kamukura-Kun. I would do anything for you.” I was appalled. What the actual hell? I don’t think I outwardly expressed my frustration except for my eyebrow twitching, but I was getting more and more fed up.  
“Nagito-” I started, but the second he heard his name he turned bright red. I continued. “-I don’t care. What is one thing I could do for this to be balanced out?” I asked, my irritation showing in my voice. He looked at me for a second, then laughed, turned redder, and directed his gaze towards the floor. My thoughts were quickly dragged through the gutter for a moment, but surely, he couldn’t be thinking of what I thought he was, right?-

“Well, um, there is one thing, but it’s not necessary. Don’t worry about it.” This response flipped a switch in my head. He absolutely was thinking of what I thought he was. My cheeks reddened, and I turned away from him to hide my embarrassment. “I’d be willing if I wasn’t in the hospital,” I whispered, praying that he wouldn’t hear. Luckily, he didn’t. Or at least, that’s what I assumed. Suddenly, he broke the silence. Again. “Ah, speaking of which, the surgeries were done on you while you were asleep, and when you’re feeling better, you’ll be let out! I understand if you never want to talk to me again after this, after all, I’m just a mere raffle winner, and you’re the ultimate hope…”  
My thoughts began to darken. If my attempt to end my life failed, I always had a backup. Having someone willing to “do anything for” me, in his words, might aid me in leading the riots. From there, my daydream of the killing game could become a reality. He might be an important asset since he has connections to the other ultimates...And I already had my experience with Enoshima.  
“You’re less boring than I anticipated. I’d be willing to tolerate your presence in exchange for a little help with a personal project of mine.” I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. His eyes lit up. “O-of course, Kamukura-Kun! What do you need?” I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer to me, to the point where I could feel his breath on my face. I seemed to have pulled him a little too close. I leaned in towards his ear, after all, I needed to make sure this worked.

“Let’s destroy the academy. After that, the world.”


	3. welp, shit.

Hey everyone, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have nowhere for this fic to go. Most of the time I make an outline of events, but for this I kinda just winged it. I promise that the next one I publish will be a lot more organized, a lot longer, and a lot more planned out. I was really excited to try out this concept, so I just skipped over the entire planning process. 

I have more ideas in store, so please don't give up on me just yet! I'll get a fic done one day.


End file.
